militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bobby Wilks
Bobby Charles Wilks (1931–2009), was an American Coast Guard aviator. He was the first African American Coast Guard aviator and the first African American to reach the rank of Coast Guard captain. Captain Wilks, who also was the first African American to command a Coast Guard air station, was involved in a number of air-sea rescues around the world. He received the Air Medal for his actions on the night of December 9, 1971, while piloting his helicopter over the Pacific Ocean. Early life and education Wilks was born May 12, 1931 in St. Louis, Missouri He attended Stowe Teachers College (now Harris-Stowe State University) in St. Louis for two years, and then he was accepted into the Naval Academy at Annapolis. He attended the Acacemy 1950–51 and then returned to Stowe, where he received his undergraduate degree. He later was awarded a master's degree in education from St. Louis University in 1954. Coast Guard career Bobby Wilks joined the Coast Guard Reserve in 1955 and received his commission at Officer Candidate School in New London. He was accepted to flight school and subsequently served in San Francisco, the Philippines, Brooklyn, N.Y., and other duty stations. He attended flight school at Pensacola and received further training at Naval Air Station Corpus Christi from 1956 to 1957, earning his wings on 25 March 1957. He was designated as Coast Guard Aviator Number 735. He qualified for helicopters in 1959 and became Coast Guard Helicopter Pilot Number 343. He transferred to the Regular Coast Guard in 1960 with the permanent rank of Lieutenant. Captain Wilks saw distinguished service at many Coast Guard Air Stations during his career, including oversea tours of duty at Coast Guard Air Detachment Sangley Point, Philippines and at Naples, Italy. He participated in many search-and-rescue cases, including one in which he earned the Air Medal. He was promoted to the rank of Captain in 1977 and two years later assumed the command of Coast Guard Air Station Brooklyn. Captain Wilks retired from the Coast Guard in 1986 with over 6,000 flight hours in 21 different types of aircraft. During his career he established a number of "firsts", including: * First African American aviator in the Coast Guard * First African American Coast Guardsman to make the rank of Captain * First African American Coast Guardsman to command an Air Station Another of his important contributions to the Coast Guard was his service as a mentor for younger African-American Coast Guardsmen, many of whom have noted the positive impact Captain Wilks had on their careers. Death Captain Wilks died on July 13, 2009 at Emeritus at Lake Ridge, in Woodbridge, Virginia. He was inurned at Arlington National Cemetery on September 29, 2009. References External links *Captain Bobby Wilks – A historically significant aviator remembered as inspiration — Coast Guard News *Historically significant aviator remembered as inspiration — U.S. Coast Guard Category:1931 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from Missouri Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Harris–Stowe State University alumni Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Saint Louis University alumni Category:United States Coast Guard personnel Category:United States Naval Academy alumni